


一觉把a睡成了o

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, abo向, o伪a
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 于炀看起来只是一个游戏打得好的alpha，其实这背后，有一段情





	一觉把a睡成了o

也许是因为HOG有个可以作对比的贺娘娘，相比于这位声音高亢，动不动还喜欢翘兰花指的泼辣omega，一个冷漠的眼神就能震慑住陌生人的于炀，没人怀疑过他alpha的身份。  
曾经的祁醉一度以为，于炀在第一次亲密接触时推开他是因为麻烦的心理疾病，其实还有一个更为简单且重要的原因。  
而这个原因是在他们和好后不久，祁醉发现的。  
于炀有去天台抽烟的习惯，这是所有人都知道的，算不上什么秘密。但是那些烟的成分就没人研究过了。  
实际上于炀是个如假包换的omega。于炀总是在自己的房间里，往新买的烟里挑一排出来，小心翼翼地一根根地掺抑制剂。这种方法比注射更加神不知鬼不觉且不留痕迹。

然而这段时间因为训练太过拼命，于炀没掌握好抑制剂的分量，体内的omega气息已经有点濒临爆发的边缘。  
于炀卷烟的手指都有些颤抖，还没收拾好，祁醉直接开门进来了。  
虽然祁醉一般都会敲门，但是偶尔也会想使坏“撞”上于炀换衣服的时候。一直以来于炀都是默许，在祁醉面前他基本不给自己留什么底线。  
于是就造成了现在这个尴尬的局面。  
祁醉看着于炀手指上因为惊慌而不小心沾上的白色粉末，神色有些复杂。  
“这是什么？”  
祁醉让自己的语气听起来尽量冷静，不过还是不可避免带上了一些怒气。他相信于炀有分寸，不会是那种年纪轻轻就碰些不该碰的东西的人。但是看着于炀桌上的工具还挺齐全，很明显已经不是第一次做类似的事情了。  
于炀不说话。他还没做好和祁醉坦白的准备。祁醉刚退役，刚把队长的重任交给他，他不能这么早就暴露自己的真面目。  
“我再问一遍，这是什么？”祁醉走到于炀的面前，于炀执拗地不说话，只是清理着自己弄出来的药剂。祁醉很矛盾，但是更不能装作什么都没看到。  
祁醉的强alpha气息加速了于炀体内信息素的肆虐，于炀急切地想逃到天台上。只要一会儿就好，他马上就能和祁醉正常对话。然而祁醉看到他那反常的遮遮掩掩的样子就知道他不对劲，趁着于炀要冲出房间的时候拉住了他的手臂，一急之下还释放出了点alpha信息素。  
于炀两腿一软，蹲在地上呼吸困难。  
“你……你是……”虽然不算很浓郁，但是祁醉感受到了明显的omega的气息，贺小旭今天又不在基地。  
毫无疑问这个气息来自此时他拽着的于炀。  
祁醉难以置信地盯着他。  
“队长……你先放开我……”  
于炀面色潮红，被祁醉握住的手都在抑制不住地发抖，脸上都是痛苦的神色。祁醉马上猜出他手上的东西是什么，看于炀不太情愿的样子，把他扶到床上以后就帮他关上了门在外面守着。过了将近十分钟，祁醉才收到于炀的短信。

“现在能和我解释一下了吗。”  
于炀把头低得很低，不敢去看祁醉。  
祁醉叹了口气，走近于炀把他抱在怀里。  
“我又不是在问罪，你那么紧张干什么。作为你的男朋友，连了解你的资格都没有吗？”  
“不是……我……”  
于炀一听到祁醉那种受伤的语气就紧张。他们第一次分开就是因为于炀自己当时的状态不对，他很害怕祁醉再次因为这个原因难过。但这次截然不同的是，他一抬头对上的却是祁醉关切的眼神，而不是像第一次被推开时的愤怒。  
祁醉怎么能对他那么好啊。  
于炀眼眶有点热，鼻头跟着都红了起来，祁醉有点慌。  
“宝贝儿，你是不是又不舒服了。”  
祁醉之前太急了，现在的语气却很温柔，于炀摇摇头。  
“我是omega。”  
猜出来是一回事，但是听到于炀亲口说出来后，祁醉还是震惊到无以复加。于炀的训练强度是队里公认最高的，甚至生生拔高了队里整体的训练时间。一来是他自身那近乎一根筋的苛刻标准，二来是年轻的alpha，精力天生就超过常人。但是如果说于炀只是omega的话，能拼到这种程度说出去根本不会有人信的。  
祁醉不知道该说什么好，于炀误以为他又失望了，说话都结巴起来。  
“我……我不是故……故意……”  
跟当初和祁醉澄清自己不是因为戏弄祁醉才推开他一样，于炀一字一顿的却仍然语无伦次如鲠在喉的样子，急得满头大汗几乎要哭出来。  
“我……我只是……只是……在你……想在你……”  
于炀哽咽得说不出话，明明胸口不断起伏却几乎一直在倒吸气的他，音节全都被堵在了嗓子里，但是却急越发不出声音，脑子越乱。刚刚摄入的抑制剂还在体内打架，于炀承受着身体内部的痛苦，脸色发白。  
“你第一次推开我，也是因为这个吗？”  
于炀艰难地点点头。那时候因为自己受到惊吓，情绪波动太大导致信息素不稳定，他几乎是下意识推开了祁醉，给祁醉带来了很大的伤害。于炀现在想起来都还会怪自己。  
“没事了。”  
祁醉把他的头埋在自己肩膀处，不断地安抚着他，于是没多久领口就是一片湿意。祁醉太过温柔，于炀紧紧搂着祁醉的背舍不得放开，过了好一会儿信息素才逐渐回笼，情绪稳定下来。  
“哭完了？”祁醉用手指帮于炀抹抹眼泪。  
“原来大名鼎鼎的炀神还是个小哭包。”  
于炀的眼睛还在微微发红。  
“你不怪我？”  
“怪你做什么？你总不会想告诉我你是对手派来色诱我这个alpha的吧？”  
“不是的。”  
“开玩笑的。就算真的是来色诱我的我也不亏啊。不过我家Youth这么害羞，一看就不可能害我的，对吗？”  
祁醉一本正经地不正经，于炀臊得脸红，却还是点点头。  
“那我们还能在一起吗？”  
于炀一直是以alpha的身份示人，当初祁醉和他在一起以后还引起过不小的轰动，毕竟两个alpha的组合太少见了，于炀一度以为祁醉比较特立独行就是喜欢alpha，这也是他迟迟不敢告诉祁醉的一个原因。  
“这位小哥哥，你是不是傻。”  
祁醉听到这话气得想笑，伸出两手使劲搓了搓于炀的脸。于炀的脸被那两只手捏成滑稽的样子，说话都不标准。  
“四……”  
“我家宝贝儿是个软萌的小omega我高兴都来不及。”  
于炀眨巴眨巴亮亮的眼睛，乖萌得像只狗狗。  
“以后别再问这种问题了，你就是想走我都不会放你走的。”  
“猴……”  
于炀的本来脑子还有些迟钝，说话还慢半拍，但是回答祁醉的问题倒是利索，生怕他反悔似的。祁醉看到他那个乖巧的样子，差点没忍住当场变成禽兽。

坦白以后的日子里，祁醉对于炀并没有什么不同。  
祁醉并不会因为于炀是omega就区别对待。像他自己说过的，在这个行业菜是原罪。祁醉唯一担心的是于炀那股和自己相似甚至是超过自己的执着和认真劲。他们都是拼起来可以不顾一切的人，就像祁醉在有手伤的情况下也仍打到手差点废才退役。  
他会心疼。  
打职业一看天分二看努力，于炀也许不知道自己有多少天分，但是他身边有祁醉这个封神的存在。于是他只懂得用最大限度的努力让自己向祁醉靠近。  
于炀见识过也吃过太多“弱小”的苦，伪装成alpha不仅仅是因为这样可以让他少招惹很多麻烦，更重要的是性格使然。比起最初只能靠着劣质抑制剂伪装，他混出头以后已经可以负担得起更高级和副作用更小的药物了，现在的条件已经好到不能再好了。  
但是药物再好，也只能“抑制”而不能“阻止”。时间一长体能的负面问题就显现出来了。  
然而大赛在即，于炀在这时候不敢冒过渡期的风险。  
祁醉担心训练太耗费于炀精力，但是于炀坚持自己不能落下。他还不够强，还没到独当一面的时候，更没有成为能够和祁醉比肩的存在。祁醉拗不过他，也只能看在眼里，尽力让他多休息不要把自己逼得太紧。  
好在于炀年纪小，分化期并没有太久，起初并没有出太大的问题。  
但是日复一日，祁醉还是能从他气味的微妙不同里看到看出于炀的状态变化。于炀自己也感觉到了，但对此却没有过多的表示，只像以往打比赛一样。  
即使已经没有可能也要战到最后一刻。  
到了比赛的当天，就像老天开玩笑一样，上场前的一刻于炀突然失控。抑制剂和信息素分为两股势力在身体里打架，于炀疼得有点撑不住。祁醉当机立断要求于炀去医院，于炀却拉住了他。  
“我还可以。”  
“不可以。听话。”  
“现在不打，不仅是我，你们的努力也都……”  
于炀努力让自己平静下来，祁醉看到他的状态都有些不忍心。他知道自己犟不过于炀，但是一旦于炀在比赛中途彻底发情，后果不堪设想。  
“队长……你先标记我吧。”  
祁醉以为他开玩笑，却看到于炀的眼神无比认真。  
眼下唯一的方法就是这个了。于炀讨厌输，但是他更讨厌放弃。哪怕到最后一刻了没有希望了，他都不喜欢放弃，更何况现在并不是完全没有机会。  
“我想守护战队。”  
这不仅是他的战队，更是祁醉的战队。  
祁醉内心挣扎，最终还是妥协了。  
祁醉抱紧了于炀，轻声在他耳边说。  
“如果情况紧急，你必须马上下场，没有别的选择。能答应我吗？”  
于炀点点头。祁醉撩开他的衣领，找到脖子后那块腺体给他做了个临时标记。第一次标记就是在这么仓促的情况下，于炀几乎都没什么感觉。  
“早知道选在一个显眼的地方咬了，让场上所有人都知道youth是我的。”  
他俩的纹身都在隐蔽的位置，不好轻易示人。现在难得有这样一个公开秀的地方却不能引起别人的注意，祁醉遗憾了半天。  
“以后还有机会的。”  
于炀不好意思道。两个人没空多加腻歪，匆匆上场去了。

今天会是场恶仗。  
场上并非所有人都是alpha。那那和老凯都是beta，没有察觉到于炀的异样。今天情况特殊，于炀也不可能像以前一样为了顾及到祁醉的手腕而求稳，只能在尽量稳妥的情况下选取最快的打法，虽然一路高歌猛进，但是头几局的那那和老凯都是勉强才跟上节奏。  
“炀神你今天是修道了吗？这么刚？”  
“别分心，后面几局是关键。”  
一旦于炀下场，意味着祁醉也必须跟着下场，于炀担不起这个责任。  
其他两个队员不明所以，只当于炀是为了祁醉的手考虑才尽快加快速度。  
倒数几局的时候，于炀的精神已经难以负担指挥了。祁醉这时候主动接过了指挥的重担。  
“还行吗？”  
“没事。”  
那那和老凯奇怪，今天不是祁醉有状况，而是于炀吗？  
于炀忍到最后一场的时候，已经是纯靠意志力在撑了。有几个失误看得观战的观众都直摇头。于炀在自己手部肌肉彻底不受控制的千钧一发之际带走了一个对手，提前保住了队伍的整体水平。祁醉这边反倒是松了一口气。  
最后HOG以微弱的优势险胜，于炀紧绷的神经终于放松下来，在全场的欢呼呐喊声下瘫在椅子上，意识逐渐模糊。那那和老凯都还没搞清楚怎么回事，祁醉就已经把于炀打横抱起，丢下一句“不要让任何人进休息室”就匆匆离开了。  
“这啥情况，风水轮流转了？”卜那那用胳膊肘戳戳老凯，老凯也是一脸懵。  
“总会知道的。先去应付采访吧。”  
没有了当前电竞界的两大流量，采访的记者都兴致缺缺，卜那那给气得够呛。  
“我好歹也是明星选手，那个小记者给我摆什么脸啊。”  
“少说两句吧，快去看看队长什么样了。”  
两人急匆匆奔赴休息室，结果门锁了。  
“老凯，你说他俩不会……”  
“……”  
虽然卜那那平常是个嘴上没边的人，不过老凯在听到门后传来的若有若无的声音以后也沉默了。  
“alpha也有发情期？”  
“不知道啊，没听说过啊。”  
“难道小队长是什么天生狐精之类的，体格特异半人半妖，从山里跑来……”  
“跑来你门口打电竞来了？去去去，别瞎说。”  
两个人猜不出个所以然来，又不知道具体情况，只能就这样在门口侃侃大山，刷刷论坛，吹吹口哨什么的，跟俩门神似的把守着休息室，也没出什么乱子。

而门的另一头，于炀和祁醉正衣不覆体地在沙发上交缠着。  
“已经没事了，以后不用怕了。”祁醉安慰着于炀。  
于炀放下心事以后，已经彻底迷乱，几乎是凭本能邀请着祁醉来打开他的身体。两个人都忍了太久，动作都显得有些急躁。  
祁醉怕弄疼于炀，一开始还不敢动作太大。但是于炀因为长期使用抑制剂，导致他这第一次彻底发情的时候身下像发大水一样泛滥。根本都不需要祁醉多做扩张，后穴湿滑可以随意进出。  
于炀躁动敏感得不行，祁醉光是把自己送进去就能把他逼得差点尖叫出声。但是这种半公共场合让他羞于出声，死死用手背捂着嘴不让声音外泄。  
“想叫就叫出来吧，我锁门了。”  
“不行……啊啊……嗯……”  
祁醉身下速度不减，像是故意刺激于炀一样故意又狠又重地往敏感的位置捅。于炀失神，没都办法控制自己的手，散落到两边死死抓着沙发背，腰腹软得像一滩水。祁醉作为alpha尺寸吓人，但omega的后穴就像天然为alpha而生一样毫无困难地接纳着那硬挺，湿漉漉的肉茎摩擦内壁发出滑腻的水声，于炀听了后恨不得把脸埋在沙发里。  
祁醉头一次看到陷入欲海的于炀，色心大起，也不管什么体贴不体贴了。  
发情这种时候正大光明当畜生的好机会，祁醉怎么会放过呢？  
“舒服吗？小哥哥？”  
于炀听到祁醉又来调戏自己，羞得不敢理他。  
“小哥哥？满意老公的尺寸吗？”  
“啊！”  
祁醉说着，把性器抽出来，又一口气整根捅进去，于炀身下突然被粗长的肉体填满，整个人都差点失魂，声音提到嗓子眼一下没忍住。  
有了第一回就有第二回，于炀渐渐忍不住冲出口的叫声，在祁醉一次次的抽插中声音愈发难耐，祁醉终于满意了。  
“叫得真好听。再来两句？”  
“不……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
祁醉一阵快速的抽插，于炀来不及准备，脱口而出最诚实的反应，眼角都被逼出泪来。  
祁醉让于炀趴在沙发靠背上，把于炀圈在怀里后入。于炀的后穴插着祁醉的快速抽动的性器，胸口被祁醉的手又捏又拧，腰和腿都软到不行，无力地跪在沙发上。祁醉却故意贴在贴着他后辈，亲吻着于炀那个纹身。  
“你的纹身，纹的是什么？”  
“是……drunk……”  
“drunk是谁？”  
“是你……呜……”  
祁醉咬上于炀的耳朵，于炀感觉全身的血液都集中在那个被软软的舌头又舔又咬的地方，酥酥麻麻的，烫到血红。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢……”  
“那他在干什么？”  
前面还有问必答的于炀，问到这个问题羞耻得脖子都红了。祁醉捉住于炀的腰，把他整个人往下按去。  
“呜……”  
于炀被这突如其来的夹击给逼得眼泪都出来了，软倒在祁醉身上。祁醉接住他，把人按在沙发上继续大开大合，于炀的脑子已经快懵了。  
“他在干什么？”  
“别问了……唔……”  
于炀还残存着最后一点理智，祁醉却趴了下来，下身的动作也停了。于炀失去抚慰，眼神还有些失焦，不明白发生了些什么。  
“快说，不说不‘干’。”  
于炀羞到想捂脸，却被祁醉捉住双手摁在两侧，整个人大喇喇地暴露在祁醉面前，心跳已经要爆炸了。  
“你小声说，在干什么？”祁醉用气音说道，于炀走投无路，只得张张嘴在祁醉耳边同样用气音说出了那个他想听到的答案。  
“那他要继续‘干’了？”  
“唔……嗯……”剩下的声音都被祁醉堵在了嘴里。

于炀最后泄出来的时候已经筋疲力尽了。  
打比赛的时候就耗费不少体力，一打完又马不停蹄被压着这样那样，就是铁人都熬不住，昏昏沉沉睡过去。祁醉抱着他也在沙发上补了眠，一觉醒来天都黑了很久了。  
观众记者什么的早都散了，就剩卜那那和老凯还守在门口。  
外卖都吃完两轮了，两个爱岗敬业的好队友正架着手机打盹。祁醉开门的时候吓得两个人差点栽到地上去。  
于炀在祁醉怀里安详地睡着，露出来的皮肤满满都是祁醉的标记，就是对信息素再不敏感的两人，都察觉出于炀的变化了。  
“卧槽老畜生你做了什么？睡了一觉就把炀神从alpha睡成了omega？”  
卜那那口无遮拦，祁醉听得眼皮直跳。  
“胡说八道什么。别乱喊了，给他吵醒了扣你奖金。”  
要不是祁醉现在还抱着于炀，肯定当场要往卜那那脑门上敲一下，卜那那吓得赶紧噤声。  
刚刚只是第一轮发情热过去，回去有得忙。  
好几天过去，全队才接受了于炀是个omega这个爆炸性的事实。  
贺小旭听了直接当场飙泪，剩下的队员则是集体沉默。HOG队员对youth原本的敬佩之情又上升了一个level，到了恨不得看到他就鞠个躬的程度，全体更是主动把训练时间又都多加了一个小时。毕竟连体能最差的omega都没偷过懒，他们有什么资格偷懒。  
HOG整体风气十分令人欣喜。

另一边论坛上本来骂于炀的高楼都快堆上了，粉丝自然都是在据理力争比赛失误肯定是于炀的身体问题，炀神那天状态看起来就不对，他正常发挥不那样之类的。黑子则说不好好打就找理由，什么这神那神的，叫理由之神算了。  
于炀不喜欢辩解，也没叮嘱队里的人不要说些多余的话，干脆地接下锅承认就是自己打得不好，该直播直播，该练习练习，跟没事人一样。  
一时间风平浪静。  
不过眼尖的粉丝，还是在直播的时候发现了于炀脖子上的标记。  
虽然于炀已经穿高领的衣服遮起来了，但是摘耳机时候领子被线带下来一点点就暴露了，于是论坛又炸了，热搜的话题也都炸了。  
#于炀是omega#、#HOG队长是omega#、#于炀不是alpha#、#祁醉#、#祁醉 于炀#、#盘点电竞圈那些超神omega#、#于炀比赛失误#  
于炀的名字热搜上轮了好几天。  
原本黑于炀的喷子瞬间变了方向，不再黑他那天技术问题，转而攻击他不好好管理自己的状态，一个omega赛前没管理好身体简直没有职业道德和职业精神。还有人黑他不检点，发个情发得人尽皆知的。不过这些强行黑不久就被感叹于炀的不容易的帖子和激进的性别平权帖子压下去了，即使还有个别零星酸他卖惨的也基本瞬间被淹没了。  
总之阴谋论没有多少，倒是给贺小旭在公关上省心了。  
随着真相水落石出后，风向也从一开始的正能量赞扬变成了八卦大杂烩。最离谱的甚至还有人说于炀是因为怀孕了才在赛场上失误，把于炀雷死半死差点摔坏鼠标。  
偏偏祁醉这个满嘴跑火车的还非要这时候在直播加一嘴，“我喜欢女儿”。  
于是使坏的粉丝跟着天天在直播间用计生办语气催生。  
【要抓紧啊】  
【想吐吗】  
【吃酸的吗】  
【怀孕了吗】  
【二胎了吗】  
还有一些不知道哪学来稀奇古怪的的古早时期性别平等计生标语，各种滚动长篇刷。  
【生A生O都一样】  
【omega也是传后人】  
【以重A轻O为耻，以三性平等为荣】  
【ABO都一样强，长大都能当栋梁】  
各种垃圾害羞话一串串地刷，回回看得于炀满头汗大红脸下播。回房后还有罪魁祸首一心一意等着落实。

于是《一觉把alpha睡成了omega》成为了祁醉爱情故事直播间的另一个大受欢迎的故事：  
祁醉的男朋友看起来只是一个游戏打得好的omega，其实这背后，有一段情。


End file.
